Dual Winged Angel
by SweetRhapsody
Summary: Cidni Highwind joined SOLDIER to find an old friend of hers. What happens when that friend turns out to be a deserter, one of the things Cidni hates most? R&R please, OCxGenesis, Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Dual Winged Angel...also, the only female to ever join SOLDIER. Yup. That's me. Why "Dual Winged"? Well...it's because I have two wings...I had thought I wouldn't have to explain that. Oh! **Why** do I have two? I dunno...they gave me double the bird genes or something. I guess they didn't want any more of their SOLDIERs flying around in circles. Heh...I enjoy laughing at all those one-wingers. Watching the newbies learn how to fly is hilarious. Another theory on why I have two: likely because I'm the only girl and that Professor Hojo guy is a creepy, perverted pedophile. I swear, if I never see that freak again in my life, it'll be too soon.

Unlike plenty of other SOLDIER recruits, I didn't sign up to be like Sephiroth. In fact, I'd be the happiest person in the world if I got the chance to kick his ass. Unfortunately, I'm still only 2nd class, so that won't be happening any time soon.

Oh jeeze! Where are my manners?! Here I am, telling you my life's story, and you don't even know my name yet! I'm terribly sorry. My name is Cidni. It's pronounced like Sydney, only spelled weird. My parents were a couple of oddballs.

Which brings me to why I joined SOLDIER in the first place. You see, I woke up one morning, and everyone was gone. OK, I lied. I don't even know my dad...not personally, anyways. He's an Airship pilot. You may have heard of him. Cid Highwind? Yeah, I thought so. I was named for him. My mom died when I was 4. Since that point on, I lived with family friends in the village of Banora.

Speaking of Banora, those apples are freaky. Why are they called Banora Whites, when they're **purple**?! Dumbapples is a much more fitting name, I think. Anyways, the family that I lived with until 19 was rich and had a great deal of land. Not only that, they had a huge tree that grew the most delicious Dumbapples in all of Banora.

They also had a boy, about 3 or 4 years older than I. We were good friends. We used to play in the fields and talk about life and all kinds of fun stuff. That is, when he wasn't hanging out with his very best friend, some kid with black hair. I can't remember his name for the life of me. I was kinda jealous. Then, he left. I was 15. When he was 19, he left Banora, and I never saw him again. For some reason, I can't remember his name either, but I could never forget a face, or a personality like his.

His reddish-brown hair was soft and wispy and was parted over his left eyes, leaving his right eye mostly covered. His eyes! Oh, those eyes! Everytime he looked at me, a small part of me melted. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Not a deep blue, no...they were a cold, icy blue, with a tint of green but at the same time, warm and inviting. Especially when he grinned the way he did! Ohh, even though I was young to the point of majorly underage, and didn't know a **thing** about sex, that look he gave me sometimes, made me want to undress him, and just have my way with him.

He had a beautiful personality to go with the beautiful rest of him. He was a very poetic soul, and one poem in particular, he seemed to be very fond of. In the 2 years preceding his departure, he recited it to me every night. I had it memorized at one point, but after 4+ years of nothing...well, you know how this ends. All I can recall from it now, are these two lines:

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return.

Well, obviously SOMETHING forestalled his return, because I waited for him for 4 years, to no avail. When I got tired of waiting for him, I too, left Banora, and signed up for SOLDIER. I've been in the program for 2 years now, effectively making me 21 years old. Which means he would be about 25.

Yeah, you guessed it. He's the real reason I joined up. I figured, if you're in SOLDIER, you'll probably be traveling a lot, with the missions, and all. With any luck, I could scout him out. Then again, what if he's in SOLDIER too? That would either make him easier or more difficult to find, all depending on the missions thing, of course.

Quite honestly, that hope is the only thing keeping me here. I know what you're thinking. "You can't even remember your best friend's name" and "You're such a horrible person" , I know. Right now I don't care. He was the only true friend I'd ever had. I don't plan on losing him that easily.

OK, now, enough of this mystery boy. Let's talk more about me. I am 5'8" without my SOLDIER boots. Just add an inch for when I'm in uniform. I have little less that shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, parted over my left eye and usually pulled back into a stubby ponytail. My bangs are long enough to completely cover my right eye, but just short enough that they won't stay tucked behind my ear. Which leaves me in a bad position. If I can't see what I'm swinging at, well...you know how that story ends. I have my ears pierced, and a pair of dangly skull-and-crossbones hang from them. Do they symbolize anything? Nah, I just like how they look. As for weaponry, I have a machete sheathed at my right thigh for close-quarters combat, and twin katana crossed on my back for long range. I combine the best of both worlds, pirate and ninja.

Anyways, you'll find out more about me as the story progresses. Now, let's start where things begin to add up. Hmm...let's see...Zack Fair had just gotten out of training with Angeal Hewley...

----

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see, eh? Well, I've givven up on the TF world, you you'll all have to settle for Final Fantasy stuff now. Please ignore any inconsistencies, as they will be fixed. Please note, I am writing this as I play through the game. R&R Please!


	2. Act I

Act I

"Cidni Highwind?" Director Lazard addressed me after I re-entered the SOLDIER floor from my relaxing walk around Sector 8.

Turns out, the poem that mystery boy loved so much is called LOVELESS and has been made into a play. I made a mental note to watch it whenever I got the chance.

Anyways, I got back to the Shin-Ra building, and no sooner had I reached the SOLDIER floor, than I ran into Director Lazard.

"Sir!" I stood rigidly until he continued speaking.

"I have a mission for you." He stated simply.

"Oh?" An eyebrow unintentionally arched itself.

Lazard nodded. "I am sending 2nd class SOLDIER Zack Fair and 1st class Angeal Hewley on a mission to Wutai. I would like for you to accompany them. You could use to work on your teamwork skills, if you're anything like your father."

I couldn't help but grin. I've heard tell that my father was a fairly independant man, with a sailor's vocabulary. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded. "I'm assuming you are familiar with Zack Fair?"

I chuckled. 'Familiar' was a bit of an understatement. We were always at each other with insults and play fights. I teased him for being in SOLDIER and not having feathers, and he teased me for being a female. Once, he mock-threatened to hack off one of my wings and graft it onto his own shoulder blade. We were somewhere between acquaintances and drinking buddies. "Yes, although 'familiar' isn't quite the word I'd use."

He nodded again and motioned for me to follow him to the Briefing room.

I obeyed, of course. As I entered the Briefing room, I noticed a tall, muscular man with black hair parted neatly down the center of his head. He was wearing the typical SOLDIER uniform in black. This could only be Angeal, mystery boy's best friend. How many years had it been since I last saw him? Too many.

I felt inadequate. It really doesn't matter how highly levelled you are. If you're not 1st, you're nothing. Even so, I played it cool.

"Hello, Angeal." I greeted the 1st with a small, polite smile.

"Cidni," He replied, to my surprise. "long time no see."

"Yeah." Honestly, I didn't think he'd respond, so I hadn't thought up anything past "hello".

"You know each other?" Lazard asked, looking up at us from his seat at the desk.

"We grew up in the same town." Angeal explained.

And that's when Zack walked in.

"Hey, Cidni!" He waved shortly, before turning his attention to Angeal and Lazard.

"Hey, Zack." I replied.

Then came all the boring introductions. I kinda zoned out...until something interesting caught my eye on the screen in front of Lazard's desk. From that point, all I heard was "1st class SOLDIER", "Genesis", "Wutai", and "disappeared".

'Genesis...' I thought to myself before chancing a glance at the screen. I could have choked on the gasp that tore itself from my throat.

That hair! That wispy, reddish-brown mop! Those cold blue-green eyes! And of course, that self important smirk! It couldn't be...could it?

"Cidni?" Director Lazard asked, one eyebrow neatly arched, effectively snapping me out of my near-epiphany state. "Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly, trying my best to compose myself. "Yes, sir, my apologies."

Once every gaze in the room was averted back to Lazard and my face regained it's regular shade, I returned to my thoughts.

That had to be him...I mean, I had never seen a man with that kind of striking beauty, save for once before...It couldn't possibly be anyone else. Gaia, since the last time I saw him, he'd gotten more good looking that I imagined any man could ever be. I bet he had all sorts of fan girls willing to cater to his every *ahem* whim. Looks like I had some competition.

Once again, I was violently pulled out of my reverie, this time, by the hyperactive Zack puppy.

"Angeal! Angeal, oh, I love you, man!" He exclaimed with unadulterated glee as he moved to embrace the 1st class in a hug.

Unfortunately for him, Angeal Hewley was not a hugging type of man, and Zack was promptly fought off.

I sighed. So the hyperactive puppy would be promoted before me. I wasn't fond of the idea, as I had been in 2nd class longer than him. The only reason Zack was being recommended for 1st was because he was Angeal's "student". No one had ever offered to tutor me. I was entirely self-taught.

It was times like these when it paid off to have friends in high places, namely, the Turks. As soon as the breifing came to a close, I left the SOLDIER floor and headed for the Turks' floor.

It didn't take long to find Alexis, known to all as "Axel". She was my best friend in Shin-Ra, a skilled Turk, and a 1st class bitch, but we got along perfectly.

Axel was about 5'6", and always properly dressed, unlike Reno. She wore a mid-thigh length black skirt, the standard white dress shirt topped with a tight black blazer, unbuttoned just enough to show off her cleavage. I'm almost surprised that Tseng let her get away with not wearing a tie. Then again, with her powers of persuasion, anything was possible.

Anyways, Axel happened to be at the shooting range. No surprise there.

I almost snuck up on her, but I figured that would be a bad idea, especially since the Turk in question possessed deadly aim. She could hit a spider on the wall 35 feet away. And not one of those huge, hairy spiders either.

Since I had decided to be intelligent, I unsheathed both my katana, just in case she decided to shoot at me; this woman was very unpredictable.

"Hey, Axel!" I called, from about 20 feet behind her. As expected, my blond counterpart wheeled around, aiming her pistol straight at my head. I had to be fast; training with Axel really was a life-or-death situation. Every time. In one swift motion, I swung both my katana up in front of my face, acting as a shield of sorts.

That's when she started chuckling. "Calm down, Cidni!" She giggled.

I lowered my blades hesitantly. What was going on? This wasn't like Axel at all...

"Ha! Gotcha!" No sooner had the words left her mouth than a bullet whizzed by my ear, trimming a few of the hairs on my head.

She missed on purpose.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed in shock as I gathered myself. This is the very reason I wasn't a 1st class SOLDIER yet. I let my guard down too easily. Faster than what I could discern, my blades were up, deflecting bullets at an incredible speed as I raced toward the Turk. "Mark my words, Turk," I snarled as I dodged a bullet before it could implant itself in my stomach. "you will wake up dead."

Axel smirked and another shot was fired. I ducked down, crouching low to the ground. Once the bullet flew over my head, I sprang up. Only after I jumped, did I realize that there was no tree branch or anything of the sort to grab onto. No matter, I could still be showy. Once I got as far up as I could before falling back down-high enough for everyone in the shooting range to notice, as I would be blocking out their light source-I closed my eyes and spread my wings. There was a slight tinge of pain, but I was used to it by then.

Black feathers fluttered gently to the ground. I watched the jaws of every one in the area drop in awe. All, of course, except for Axel. She had seen this trick before, at least twice. I was right; with my big, black wings, plus my own body, I was effectively blocking out about 65% of the light.

Oh, but that didn't stop the blond Turk from shooting at me, nor did it hinder her aim. The next bullet flew straight and true...and bounced off my left pauldron with a clang.

"Lucky I don't take these off, huh?" I muttered. No, it had nothing to do with luck, I knew.

Now it was my turn to smirk. I had the higher ground, so to speak, and with my wings, I was the faster, and we both knew it. I chuckled and folded my wings to my body, then dove straight for Axel, holding my katana flat against my legs for good aerodynamics.

She barely had time to move, let alone shoot, as I dropped toward her at nearly break-neck speed. Before I knew it, my forearm made contact with her collarbones, and we colided into a nearby wall, a flurry of feathers following us.

I chuckled as she glared at me.

"Looks like I win."

This was our typical greeting.


	3. Act II

Act II

"Did you really have to be so rough, Cidni?" Axel asked as we walked together back to her apartment, picking a ruffled feather out from in between her breasts.

"Did **you** really have to trick me, Axel?" I replied, keeping my wings tucked tightly to my body; getting rid of them in public was extremely awkward.

"I have to train you for 1st class, you know." She looked up at me and picked another stray feather from out of my ponytail. "If you keep letting your guard down like that, you'll be in 2nd class for the rest of your life."

I rolled my eyes as the door to her living quarters opened. Being the privileged Turk that she was, she got to live inside the Shin-Ra Building.

I had to fly to work. Nah, I'm kidding. Almost got you there, though, didn't I? Anyways, I didn't live too far from the Shin-Ra Building, so I just got up late every morning and ran to work. Exercise is good for you.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." I said, sarcasm oozing from my words.

She grinned and sat down on the couch, motioning for me to take a seat opposite her, on the love seat. "It's what I'm here for." She paused and the lighthearted tone left her voice. "So, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I asked, sucking the wings back to where they'd come from. Very awkward indeed. I had totally forgotten my reason for seeking out Axel in the first place!

"Something's bugging you." She replied, her eyes trained on me as I sat down. "I can see it in your eyes, and the way you fought. Something was missing."

"Oh, right. You know Zack Fair, right?" Who was I kidding? She was practically the head of his fan club. I soon realized that bringing Zack up in conversation with Axel was a bad idea, as her eyes gained a glazed sort of look.

"Hmmm...yeah..." She sighed dreamily.

I frowned. "Can you at least stay in this world long enough for me to tell you my problem?!"

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" She asked, grinning up at me.

I sighed in frustration. I had known it would be a bad idea to go and complain about Zack Fair to his #1 fan girl. But I came anyways. Intelligent? Nah, not so much.

Quickly, I stood up, turning my back to the sitting Turk. "Oh, never mind. I guess I'll just have to do with sex for favours, like you."

"Wait, hold on a sec..." I heard shock in her voice. "You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? Screw Zack to get him to refuse the promotion that's rightfully mine?" I smirked, looking over my shoulder. "Oh, I'll stoop to your level just this once."

One step toward the door was all it took to snap Axel back to reality. "You lay one finger on Zack, SOLDIER, and I'll see to it that your forehead gets properly acquainted with Mr. Bullet." She paused and the exaggerated fury left her voice. "What's this about a promotion that you deserve?"

I chuckled, turning heel and sitting back down, even though what I really wanted to do was pace back and forth and break things. I sighed deeply in an attempt to collect my thoughts into a coherent line of speech. "So, your precious puppy has apparently been recommended for 1st. By...guess who?"

Axel shrugged.

"His buddy, Angeal, who else?" I growled, the pain of being humiliated like this was growing, and growing fast. "This is **so **not fair!" I stood up quickly, nudging the love seat back about an inch.

"Heh. Fair."

That was the last straw for me. She thought she could just make light of my problems? She had thought wrong.

I wheeled around and unsheathed the machete at my thigh. "Shut the fuck up, Turk, or so help me God, I will not hesitate to slit your throat." Oops. Once again, I had spoken without thinking it through. I seemed to be good at that.

Axel's eyes widened in fright. Never before had I said **anything** to **anyone** as hurtful as that. But, in my defense, I had never been angry enough to say something so hurtful before.

Before I could say anything else that would later get me in trouble with Tseng or possibly Rufus Shinra himself, I slid the machete back into it's holster and whirled around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a mission to attend to." With that, I walked out of the room and back to the SOLDIER floor, leaving poor Axel wondering what the hell just happened.

Oh, and, before you ask, no, it was **not **my time of the month. You know how Mako enhanced men are stronger and more violent than regular men? Well, the same goes for Mako enhanced women. Mood swings and all.

Anyways, guess who was the first face I saw when I got back to the SOLDIER floor? Yeah. Zack.

"Hey, Cidni!" He waved giddily at me, and for a second, I thought for sure his hand was going to fly off.

Oh dear Gaia, that's right. I would be stuck with him on this mission.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey."

His face dropped a little. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"No, I'm fine. You must be imagining things." I replied, hoping to change the subject.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure your eyes are glowing..."

'SHIT!' I mentally cursed. I had totally forgotten about that! It's really easy to tell if I'm mad, regardless of if I'm hiding it well. It's because of all the Mako. Whenever I get really angry, or any version of upset, a chemical reaction occurs in my body which makes my eyes glow a bright Mako green. Which is really difficult to miss, because my eyes are normally more blue.

Thinking quickly, I closed my eyes and thought happy thoughts. 'Mmm. beach, water, swimming, chocolate...' I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I smiled, certain that they were back to their regular blue. I chuckled. "Seriously, Zack." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I turned to see Angeal walking down the hallway towards us. "You should really lay off the drugs."

"Wha-?!" His eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh, tucking my anger away to the back of my mind. "Hey, I don-I don't do drugs!" He protested as I walked over to greet Angeal.

"Where were you, Cidni?" The 1st asked, one dark eyebrow arched curiously.

"Hello to you, too." I grinned until he gave me the "tell-me-why-you're-late-or-else" look. The grin kind of fell off my face on it's own. "I'm terribly sorry. I had some, uh...business to attend to." I would have to go and apologize to Axel when I got back from this mission.

"Business...Right." He smiled as if he knew what I was talking about. It didn't look like he believed me. "The plane leaves soon for Wutai. You two better get on it." He turned his gaze back to me. "And don't be late."

"Way to put me on the spot." I could feel my cheeks warming up, but I didn't care. The only one there that hadn't seen me blush before was Zack, and he didn't matter very much to me.

I sighed. This could be an interesting mission.

* * *

"So we're just supposed to neutralize the Wuati troops?" Zack asked on the flight over.

"And look for Genesis." I added, making sure the puppy didn't forget the most important objective of this mission.

Part of me hoped he was there, while the other part hoped he wasn't. I mean, if he was there, the re-introduction would be awkward, to say the least. Plus, what if he'd changed? Hell, what if he forgot me?

I took a deep breath and calmed my thoughts.

"You look kinda..." Zack started, pulling me back to the moment at hand. "distracted."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

He shrugged. "Well, you were sorta starting off into space. Do you know Genesis?"

"Heh...I used to." I stopped myself before I revealed anything incriminating. "But that's a story for a different time, Puppy."

"You're no fun."

"I know."

The rest of the flight to Wutai was spent in silence. Zack spent the time getting pumped. At least, that's what I assume he was doing; Angeal and I wasted our time getting some much needed rest.

I woke up when the small plane landed with a jolt.

"You know," Zack looked at me, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. "If you guys are gonna sleep, do it **after** the mission, not before it."

I frowned at him, rubbing my eyes groggily. "Be quiet, you. No one asked for your opinion." I averted my eyes upwards, sending a silent prayer to the heavens. 'Gaia, help me...'

* * *

Next thing I knew, the 3 of us were making our way to Fort Tambin. We had just come across a pathway that led through a grouping of trees, when we were confronted by a posse of Wutai troops.

Zack, being the cocky, little puppy that he was, took them on himself, likely trying to prove himself worthy of 1st class.

They didn't take long to die. Once they had, Zack mentioned something about making a good impression on Lazard, if he was watching.

"Gah, I knew it..." I muttered. Luckily, neither of them heard me.

That's when Angeal mentioned Dumbapples.

I chuckled. Zack had no idea what a Dumbapple was! I was tempted to yell at him, saying something like: "Well, you should know what a Dumbapple is...YOU ARE ONE!", and then throw something at him, but I figured that wouldn't go over too well if I was competing with him for the promotion to 1st.

Part of my heart jumped when Angeal-bless his soul- said that Zack would never get to 1st if he didn't know about Dumbapples.

YES! Looks like I was in luck, whatwith me being raised in Banora and all.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he began walking down the path to Fort Tambin. I followed him, eager to leave the puppy behind for a bit.

---------------

A/N: Sorry for the uneventful-ness of this last chapter, save for the little bit of Axel abuse. I'm having a little bit of writer's block, but I seriously hope that Act III is better. ^^


	4. Act III

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad to say that I finally finished Act III! This Act has more swearing that usual, so be warned.

* * *

Act III

"So, Angeal," I started, lengthening my strides to catch up to the taller 1st. "Why'd you bring up Dumbapples?"

He just chuckled. "There's a lot to be learned about honor...through apples." He grinned.

"You mean Genesis? And his apple juice business?" I asked, looking up at Angeal and trying to keep up with his pace.

No response.

"You and your honor..." I muttered under my breath.

So anyways, it didn't take long for the Hyperactive Puppy to catch up to us. I actually heard him before I saw him. Big surprise there, really.

"So Angeal, what's the deal with Dumbapples?"

That's when Angeal launched into the long and boring story of the Dumbapples of Banora. I didn't bother paying attention. I had practically lived this story anyways. I used to watch Angeal from my bedroom window as he stole from everyone else's apple trees.

I didn't undertand it at the time. If he wanted apples so badly, why not ask? And plus, if he wanted really good apples, why not take from our tree? Maybe he didn't want to steal from us because he and Genesis were best friends...? Well, then why not ask Genesis to share some apples?

Back then, it was too complicated for me to fully grasp, so I didn't bother.

"And..." Zack spoke, snapping me back to reality once again. "what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"That's what I'd like to know..." I mumbled, arching an eyebrow at the 1st.

"No story is not worth hearing." He responded simply, crossing his arms over his chest. There was silence, then Angeal began walking away, laughing at our confusion.

What happened next was both the most awesome and most terrifying moment that Zack and I had ever had as friends. We responded in perfect unison.

"What? That's it?"

We exchanged shocked looks and promptly chased after Angeal, Zack expressing his "thanks", as we followed the 1st class all the way up to Fort Tambin.

Before I knew it, all three of us were crouching behind a bush in front of the Fort. Angeal briefed us on the objectives of the mission. He'd go in and set the bomb; Zack and I were to charge the front gate and distract the Wutaians' attention from the 1st.

Zack cut him off and started bouncing around like a little puppy, staying true to his nickname.

As soon as Angeal told Zack to "indulge" himself, I pondered to myself. 'Oh dear Gaia, we're all gonna die, aren't we?' When Zack responded positively, my musings were confirmed.

As we waited for B Unit to set off the explosion allowing us to infiltrate, Angeal and Zack got to talking about the 1st's sword, and why he never used it.

Just as they finished discussing how cheap Angea was, there was an explosion and a blast of warm air, signalling the start of our mission.

No sooner had Angeal given us permission to go than Zack and I hopped the bushes and rushed toward the gate.

A plethora of Wutai troops awaited us. One of them even had the nerve to say something like, "The enemy is just one man!"

I scoffed, drawing my twin katana "Jeeze, sexist much?" I turned to Zack after noticing that there were gunmen on top of the wall. "You get the ones on the ground, I'll take car of the gumnen."

As soon as he nodded, I was off, quickly scaling the wall, The first gumnan didn't have a chance, as he didn't see me until it was too late. One clean stab to the heart, and he was done. Unfortunately, this alerted the other two gunmen to my presence, and bullets began whizzing by my head. 'Jeeze,' I thought, as one nearly clipped my ear. 'Axel has nothing on these guys!' This is when my training with the sexy blond Turk would come in very handy. Axel was brutal with her attacks, which would help me with these guys.

I didn't bother wiping the blood off of my katana; it would have been redundant anyways,

I soon realized that these guys were on a whole different level from Axel as a bullet that was inbound to my face was blocked and deflected by a very quickly moving (and bloody) katana. These guys were good. Of course, having automatic weapons would really help.

I grinned. I always loved a good challenge. I tightened the grip on my swords and charged. The other two gunmen were on the other side of the giant doorway. I just had to get there before I took a bullet. I dodged and deflected my way there, then, before the guy could decide whether to shoot me or not, I somersaulted over him, twisted in midair, and landed behind him with a sound **THUNK**. I reached a blade over and swiftly slit his throat.

Suddenly, I staggered forward. Warm liquid oozed down the middle of my left tricep. Did I just get shot? Then came the pain. Oh, Gaia, the pain. I reeled around to face the last remaining gunmen. I could actually feel my eyes turn green. I was so angry, I couldn't even control my next move. The offending Wutaian received a katana to the forehead.

Satisfied that I had done my job, I jumped down from the wall to see that Zack had already won his battle.

His eyes widened when he saw the red stream trickling down my arm. "Cidni...Did you get shot?" He asked, worry tainting his innocent puppy features.

"No...Maybe..." I paused and he gave me "that" look. "Yes! I did! OK?! Shut up!" I arched my eyebrows thoughtfully. "I love how we're discussing whether I got shot or not, while there's blood running down my arm..."

"CIDNI!"

"OK, OK!" I motioned for him to shut up, and continued. "Zack, are you squeamish?"

He shook his head with some hesitation.

"I need you to do me a favour." When he nodded, I went on. "I need you to dig the bullet out."

"WHAT?!" The look on his face was priceless. I could have laughed if I wasn't in danger of losing a lot of blood.

"Listen to me, Zack." I stopped for a bit and motioned to my left arm. "I can't Cure **around** this sucker." I looked into his eyes. "Please...you need to dig out this bullet so I can Cure." It didn't look like the message was getting across. Funny, wasn't **I**supposed to be the one in shock? I sighed, walked up to him and grabbed his chin with my right hand. "OK, puppy, listen up." He blinked. A good sign. "If we don't get this bullet out of my arm, I could very well die." His eyebrows arched into a look of panic. Ah, it seems I was getting through. "We don't want that, do we?"

"No..." Oh good, signs of life. My favourite kind.

"Now, I can't very well dig it out myself, can I?" I asked, squeezing his chin.

He closed his eyes and sighed, then pried his face from my grip. "Turn around." He muttered.

I obeyed. I can't say that I very much enjoyed having someone grip the area around a bullet wound as tightly as he did.

"OW! OW! SONOVABITCH!" I cursed. Gaia, that hurt!

"Just relax, will you?" Zack asked as he squeezed the area above the wound tighter.

What followed was probably one of the strangest noises I have ever made. "Believe me, I'm trying to! But you're squeezing so hard and it hurts so damn much!"

Zack snickered.

"OK, but seriously, all dirty-mindedness aside, that fucking hurts."

He sighed and began to finger the wound itself. "I know this hurts, but I have to cut off blood flow. Or did you want to bleed to death?"

I chuckled grimly. "No thanks." There was a moment of silence. "Oh, and Zack? If you want to cut of blood flow, you might want to elevate the wound."

"Right." He mumbled, swinging my arm upwards faster than I really preferred.

"Ow, ow, **ow**!"

He sighed again and I saw one of his gloves hit the ground as he moved in front of me. I should have picked someone with smaller fingers. But, as it stood, I didn't really have a choice.

"OK, there's no way I can fit two fingers in there to take the bullet out." He reported, standing to his full height and looking me in the eye. "Do you happen to have a pair of tweezers?"

I pretended to be offended. "Typical thing to ask a woman. Silly puppy." I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. "There's a Swiss Army knife in my right back pocket." I responded.

Almost as if he were afraid of getting cooties, he reached around and retrieved the knife from my back pocket.

"How many blades do you keep on you?" He asked incredulously.

"Just enough to keep me alive." I replied, then grinned. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" I joked.

"Enjoyed what? He inquired absent-mindedly, searching for the tweezers mode.

"Reaching into my back pocket, of course!" I chuckled. "Naughty little puppy." I mock-scolded. I was mostly trying to keep his mind from becoming too stressed. Stress can do crazy things to you, especially if you're trying to save a life. Plus, Zack was still rather young; 17 or 18. No one his age should have to dig a bullet out from a comrade's arm.

"I did not!" He shot back, all defensive.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Zack, I'm just messing with you. Chill out, will you? You're more tense than I am."

"Well, you would be too." His response held an underlying iciness.

I sighed, feeling his grip my arm tightly, tweezers at the ready. "Before you do, I need to say something."

"Oh?"

I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm really sorry for having to make you do this. I really am. And if I was more careful, we wouldn't be here in the first place." I smiled, tears of gratitude welling up in my eyes. "I owe you one, Zack the Puppy."

He took this last line as a cue and went in for the bullet.

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD!!"

I heard Zack chuckle as more expletives streamed from my mouth while he grasped the bullet with the tweezers and began to pull.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! OW! OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" I let loose one final curse as the cause of my pain was removed from my arm.

As soon as it was out, I used my Cure materia, and the wound promptly closed, leaving neither pain nor scars. "Holy shit..." Of course, the shock would set in **after** it was over.

All of a sudden, something small and bloody was being held in front of my face.

"Wanna keep it?" Zack asked, grinning broadly.

I glared at the bullet, subconsciously willing it to spontaneously combust. "Oh, no way in Hell." I growled. "Get that thing out of my face." Once I heard it hit the ground, I grabbed my knife back from Zack. cleaned it off on my pants, folded it, and put it back in my pocket. "I never want to see another bullet in my life."

Zack laughed, and for a second, the whole ordeal seemed so silly. Of course, laughter being contagious, we stood there giggling for a minute or two before one of us straightened up and wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes.

I sighed contently as we walked through the gate into Fort Tambin. "Let's agree never to do that again, OK?"

Zack was quick to agree. "Good idea."


	5. Act IV

Act IV

The rest of the journey to Fort Tambin was spent in silence, for the most part. There were a few interruptions, but otherwise, Zack and I fought with little dialogue Until...

"So, why were you so upset earlier?" He asked as he slashed through a Wutai soldier.

"I-what?" I asked, whirling around, swords held out away from my body. I managed to take down a Wutaian and two of those weird cat things.

"You can't fool me, Cidni." He continued, suddenly very serious. He spun his sword and placed it on the holder on his back, then turned to me. "I know for a **fact** that something had you irked."

I arched an eyebrow. "You're acting out of character, Puppy."

Zack frowned. What?! Zack frowned?! Yeah, he did. "Cidni, you can stop trying to hide it from me."

"Hide **what**?" I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer, but I also knew that it would break his little puppy heart if he found out that he was the reason for my previous angsting.

He sighed. "Cidni...We're friends, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so. I mean, you kind of just saved my life...Yeah, we're friends."

Zack then gave me a look of desperation, laying a hand on my left arm. "Then trust me?"

I sighed deeply. "You won't like this." I warned, hoping he wouldn't hate me too much after I told him.

"It's OK." He said. "If it's bothering you, I want to do whatever I can to help,"

"Gaia, Zack, don't make this more difficult for me than it already is." I begged, hoping that, at some point in time, he'd stop being so damn cute.

He seemed to sense something in my tone, as his eyebrows arched into an expression I can't quite describe. It was something between worry and anger. "Was it Axel?" He asked, his brow furrowing. Even when he was angry, he was adorable. How could I stay mad at that? Oh right, I couldn't. "Next time I see her, I'll-"

"It wasn't Axel!" I interrupted him, my voice cracking. 'Oh shit,' I thought. 'don't cry, Cidni! You can't cry! Not again!'

Poor Zack got a confused look on his face, Gaia, I felt like such a jerk.

I tore my arm away from his hand and turned my back to him, not wanting to see the look on his face. "It was you."

"Wha...?"

"See?" I continued, stepping away. "I told you you wouldn't like it."

A well meaning hand found its way to my right pauldron, preventing me from leaving. I turned to face Zack, and my words, along with my breath caught in my throat. "What did I do...?" He asked, his words soft and innocent, not whiny. He was clueless! He had no idea! Rather than anger me further as it normally would have, my heart went out to him. Not because he was clueless, but because even though I told him that it was his fault that I was so upset earlier, he still cared. He wasn't angry, just a little hurt.

I felt a single tear roll down my face as I looked in his eyes. "You know, it's not even that important..." And just like that, my eyes were Mako green again.

"Please." Zack insisted.

I took a deep breath. I was going to wind up bawling my eyes out by the end of this, and I knew it. "Remember when Angeal recommended you for 1st?"

Zack nodded. Of course he did, how could he **forget**?

"Well," I paused, taking the time to compose myself. "think about this: How long have I been in 2nd class?" If he was smart, he'd figure it out quickly.

"I don't really know." He frowned thoughtfully. "I mean, you were already there when I-**OH**." His face fell and he looked back to me. "Is **that** why you were upset?"

I nodded. "It **was**. I'm over it now. I don't know why, but I just **can't** seem to stay mad at you." I smiled.

Zack put one hand behind his head and grinned. "Must be my good looks."

I chuckled, wiping my eyes dry. "Heh...Call it whatever you like."

Then, with no warning whatsoever, arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled into an awkward embrace,

"What the...?" I cut myself off. I wasn't used to random hugs, but I should have expected it from the puppy. He didn't even really give me a chance to hug him back.

"So we're cool, right?" He asked, his mouth right by my ear.

I chuckled. "Yeah, we're cool." I sighed. "Now get off me." I said, shoving him away.

He laughed as he staggered backwards. "Jeeze, so hostile."

* * *

It didn't take long for us after that to get to the central area of Fort Tambin.

Zack, being the idiot he was, went to check out a statue of Leviathan, Wutai's guardian Deity, and ended up setting off a few of Wutai's "elite" warriors, who went on about pain and oppression, all caused by ShinRa.

The puppy didn't buy any of it, understandably. He believed whole-heartedly that ShinRa and SOLDIER were the good guys. Ah, how I missed being so young and naive.

The Wutaian then went on about joining their cause and using our power in the name of justice.

Zack didn't seem to understand. Then again, he didn't understand and awful lot, that one.

Anyways, those suckers were all talk and no action. I only got to take on one, though. Zack, ever chivalrous, took on the other two so I wouldn't "strain myself". Idiot puppy wasn't thinking when he left their Captain to me.

So, we headed for the Arena, and no sooner had we gotten within 6 or 7 steps of it, than some kid started yelling at us about training and protecting Wutai, and ugly ShinRa SOLDIER dudes...

"Hey!" I yelled, glaring into the shadows. The kid taunting us was obviously a ninja in training. "Who are you calling 'ugly'?!" Apparently, being called a "dude" didn't bother me as much.

Soon after I yelled, a small girl appeared, probably about 9 or 10, saying that she was Wutai's greatest warrior. I couldn't help but smile.

"A kid...?" Zack asked, dumbfounded. "You shouldn't be playing here, it's dangerous!" He warned. "Go home to your parents."

And then, she was behind us, trying to sound all tough by threatening to beat us up.

"Cute..." I muttered as she ran up to Zack and pretended to punch him. I don't even know if she knew that she wasn't actually hitting him.

After about 4 rounds of her fake punching, Zack decided to play along (or he suddenly got a really bad stomach ache) and fell onto his knees.

"Arrrgh! Nooo! You got me!"

I think that she actually believed that she got him, because she said something about bringing peace to Wutai, then ran off.

I elbowed Zack in the ribs when he stood up. "You're a **terrible** actor." I chuckled.

He mock-frowned at me. "I'd like to see you do better."

Without any warning, I crumpled to my hands and knees on the cobblestone walkway, breathing heavily. "I...I thought I could win!" I pounded a fist on the cobblestone for effect. "But...you're just too strong..." With that, I fell over, playing dead.

I heard Zack chuckle from somewhere above me. "I may be a bad actor, but you are waaaaaay too dramatic." He said, nudging me in the stomach with the toe of his boot.

"Oh, shut up." I grinned, getting up.

We then decided that it would be a good idea to go check out the arena. It was empty. Then came a small cloud of dust and two gigantic beings. I'm not even sure what to call them...

"You must be the anti-SOLDIER monsters I've been hearing about!" Zack pointed out as if they would respond with "yes" or "no".

"One-on-one?" I asked.

Zack nodded, and we each picked one of the monsters to fight against. Each held a huge weapon. One had an axe, and the other had one that resembled a mace. Not a flail, a mace.

Of course, Zack picked the one with the axe. I sighed. By trying to make my life easier since the bullet incident, he didn't seem to realize that he wasn't helping as much as he thought he was...

So, I got stuck with the one with the mace. Keep in mind that such a heavy object is nearly impossible to block with katana. It would actually be easily to block with a broadsword, but of course, the puppy didn't think of that. That being the case, I gave up trying to block, and took to dodging and hopping around to land a hit. The soft spots on that creature's body were damn hard to find. I think I had discovered one under his chin, but those suckers had armor, so I had a hell of a time getting to it.

So, I let my guard down once...those suckers were so huge, I didn't think they'd be so fast!

Anyways, I had to take a quick breather from hopping around like a freaking bunny rabbit, and that's when he got me. Swung that mace right into my midsection, flinging me into the wall with a ferocity that no normal human could survive. I actually heard a few of my ribs break before I felt them.

"Aw, shit..." I cursed as I slammed into the wall, my head cracking off of the hard surface. I slid down the wall, my consciousness fading slowly to black. "Son...of...a..."

"**Cidni**!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

"Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear, tear, or rust on it." ...Zack?

"You're a little more important than my sword." There was a pause. Was that Angeal? What the hell was happening? "But **just** a little."

I groaned...My ribs didn't hurt...Why didn't my ribs hurt? I heard at least 3 of them break. Was I dead?

"Hey, look who's up!" Said an overly-cheerful voice as footsteps approached where I was slumped.

"The hell...? I asked, opening my eyes. My head didn't hurt either...why couldn't I feel any pain? Was I paralyzed? Oh shit! What if I was?! Slowly, I heaved myself into a sitting position. OK, definitely not paralyzed. Then it hit me. I looked up at Zack, silently asking.

He smiled and held his hand out to me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before taking his hand and allowing him to help me up. "That's two I owe you."

* * *

Soon after that, we left Fort Tambin and Wutai in silence until some idiot in white dress pants and a black, pinstriped blazer ran up to us, apologizing about making us wait. Oh wait, that was Lazard.

He exchanged words with Angeal for a bit, then turned to Zack and I. Or rather, he turned to Zack.

Lazard went through the boring process of congratulating him on his good work. I thought I was going to be sick, but I managed to keep it to myself.

What Angeal said next made my stomach lurch.

"Now let's hurry. Sephiroth is waiting."

'Oh great.' I thought miserably. This day was going from bad to worse. I sighed and followed then as they walked off, leaving Zack to fight off a couple remaining Wutaians.

These suckers just didn't die, did they? We found a few laying on the pathway, but when Zack caught up to us, a few more hopped out of nowhere.

Angeal offered ever so generously to fend them off. Zack and I, or, more accurately, Zack was to take Lazard to a safe place. We left him with a couple Infantrymen and went back for Angeal.

But he wasn't there.

There were a couple of Wutai troops laying on the ground where I'm assuming he fought them, but, as it turns out, they weren't Wutai troops...

I had barely blinked, and suddenly, there was a Summon standing in front of us. The fire summon, Ifrit, to be exact. Zack and I teamed up, and I swear, it took forever to kill.

"I'm sorry, Cidni." Zack said as he swung his sword, hoping to hurt Ifrit. It didn't seem to be working.

"Oh?" I arched one eyebrow sarcastically. "Whatever for?"

He grunted as he was knocked backwards. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, you mean that you're sorry that the Lizard"-That was the nickname that Axel had so lovingly bestowed upon Director Lazard-"is a sexist, fucking **favouritist**?!" I finished, angrily launching a flurry of ice spells at the Summon, each of them hitting their mark.

"Um, yeah, actually."

I glared, not really at anything in particular, but I remember being so furious that I could have been on fire and not even noticed. "Raaaaaaarrrrrrgh!" I screamed. letting loose all my hatred, disappointment and frustration. I flung ice spells until I ran out of magic points, then I refilled and continued. Zack didn't actually contribute anything to the Summon's fall.

Once Ifrit collapsed, so did I. Gaia, that took alot out of me. But hey, I felt a lot better afterwards.

Oh, but guess what? It wasn't actually dead yet. Of course it wasn't. As soon as Zack turned and began walking away, Ifrit got up and flung a fireball at us. Nice guy, huh?

I ducked down and covered my head; I would definitely **not** look good bald. I felt a faint breeze, and I thought Zack was moving to do something, so I looked up.

That was **not** Zack.

Tall, very tall...and slim, but muscular at the same time...long, black cloack, somewhat hidden by long silver hai-Oh dear Gaia, no. Sephiroth had come to our rescue.

How humiliating! I did **not** need to be rescued! Zack, maybe, but not me!

Effortlessly, the tall 1st sliced through Ifrit, and it was all over. Likely because I had done all the work for him! Ugh, men!

I was tempted to give him a piece of my mind, but I figured that I'd better refrain from pissing off someone like that.

See? **Intelligent**.

------------------

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, guys...just found out some bad news...I won't list it here, but if you want to know, just PM me. ;P


	6. Act V

Act V

His eyes were the same colour as mine were when I got upset. Pure Mako green. Beautiful.

I shook my head violently, I must have hit it pretty hard in the arena to be thinking these thoughts.

Still, he was very good looking...

"Holy..." I heard Zack mutter, wide eyed and slack jawed.

I watched Sephiroth walk over to the "Wutai troops" that were laying on the ground, and remove one's helmet. I moved closer, just to see...

"Genesis..." He stated.

I gasped and totally missed what Zack said next. It probably wasn't important anyways.

Sephiroth then proceeded to remove the other's helmet.

"What the...?" I started, but the puppy beat me to the punch.

"They're identical!"

I kinda zoned out for the next part, but I did catch something about human copying.

Sephiroth looked up. "Where is Angeal?" He asked, looking first to Zack, then to me...it was almost as if he could see into my soul. I felt my cheeks grow hot, so I turned to Zack. Maybe if my hair was covering my cheek, Sephiroth wouldn't notice that I was blushing.

Zack responded, saying that he thought the other 1st was around there. I have never seen Zack pace like that before.

The silver General turned back to look at the Genesis copy. "So he's gone too."

Angeal, wouldn't...wait. What did he mean by "too"? Was he saying that...Genesis deserted? I shook my head. That wasn't like the Genesis I knew.

I missed most of what they said next, as I was focused on my own thoughts.

"Angeal would never betray us!" Zack exclaimed, outrage evident in his voice. "NEVER!"

I spoke up at that moment, voicing my thoughts. I glared at Sephiroth. "Neither would Genesis." I said, calmly but firmly.

The General grunted. "She speaks." He said as if I wasn't even there.

I almost yelled back at him, "Of course I speak, you stupid cock bite!" But I figured that, with a sword like his, I'd be human spaghetti in no time. Mmm, spaghetti....

* * *

The first thing I did when I got back, was look for Axel. First, I asked Tseng if he knew where she was. He didn't. I sighed, thanked him, and continued my search. My second stop was the shooting range. I saw Cissnei, but no Axel. She wasn't at her apartment either.

I thought I'd give her a bit of time. Maybe she was hiding from me. After all, I had really let he have it. I really shouldn't make it a habit to take out my frustrations on my best friends.

Anyways, I then headed up to the SOLDIER floor to request that I be able to go home and shower. I smelled like burnt...I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it was burnt to a **crisp**.

You'll never guess who I found.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Axel demanded. "I have been looking all over the Shin-Ra building for you!"

"Tch." I chuckled. "Likewise, Turk."

It was then that I noticed that Axel had a tag along.

She was about my height, maybe a bit shorter. I have to admit, she was very pretty. She had striking red eyes and long, shiny, snow white hair. Her hair was parted to one side, and her bangs cut across one eye, but not nearly as bad as my hair. She also looked rather young to be in SOLDIER; she wore the 3rd class uniform.

I grinned. This was my chance to make myself feel important after a long and awful day. "New kid, huh?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Axel smiled knowingly, and I was sure that I wouldn't like what she was going to say next. "Her name is Eirika." The Turk explained. "She's the newest 3rd class SOLDIER." She then grinned broadly. "And you've been assigned to her."

"I'VE BEEN **WHAT**?!?!" Was she kidding? I sure hoped so. "No offense, of course." I said to Eirika.

The 3rd class shook her head. "None taken."

Axel gave a sigh. "OK, shut up so I can explain this to you." I nodded, and she began. "The Lizard thought it would be a good idea for you to take on an apprentice." I cocked an eyebrow. "Because of the whole getting shot thing, I guess he figured that you could train you and someone else at the same time."

"Hmm..." I paused. "Kind of like Angeal and Zack."

The Turk nodded enthusiastically. "I guess he noticed that you looked a little down after the puppy's nomination."

I scoffed cynically. "Psht. What does he care?" I asked, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

Axel frowned. "Oh, don't get your panties all in a twist!"

Eirika giggled, and I swear, it was the creepiest giggle I have ever heard or will ever hear.

I widened my eyes and arched an eyebrow. "Did that noise come out of **you**?" I asked, just to be sure.

The white-haired girl grinned triumphantly and nodded her head.

'I bet she drinks blood, too.' I pondered. Great, so not I got to mentor a Mako-infused pseudo-vampire.

Axel went on to say. "Oh yeah, the Lizard says she has a lot of potential and it's up to you to unlock it."

"Tch." I grunted, not at all pleased with how this day was going. "You couldn't have made that sound any cheesier if you **tried**."

The blond Turk chuckled. "Good thing I wasn't trying, then." She smirked and turned around, heading for her apartment, most likely. "And one more thing, before I go," She started, turning on the spot, halfway between us and the elevator. "you've been given the week off to get to know each other and begin training." She took one step, then stopped again. "Oh, I almost forgot...She's to stay with you." With that, she was gone.

"Oh, sweet Shiva..." I mumbled. She just had to make an already bad day worse, didn't she?

Oh well. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right? Too bad I don't like lemonade.

* * *

I yawned as I flicked on the light switch for the living room of my apartment in Sector 8. "Welcome to my humble abode." I said drowsily.

The Turks, crafty bastards that they were, had already moved all of Eirika's belongings into my apartment. I made a mental note to confront Axel about this next time I saw her.

I turned to Eirika. Gaia, those red eyes were creepy. "I'll show you to your room and the bathroom." I paused and grabbed one of her bags. "The rest can wait until morning."

"It **is** morning." She pointed out, an amused grin on her face.

I looked at the stove clock. Oh shit, she was right! It was nearing 2 in the morning. "Fuu~ck..." I sighed. "OK, smart ass," I cocked one eyebrow. "the rest can wait until it's broad day light." I paused, then rethought my answer. "I don't want to be woken up before 10." I paused for effect. "Understand?"

She nodded, unable to find any loop holes, I guess, and we carried her stuff into what used to be the spare bedroom.

But she **did** find a loop hole...

-------------------

"There is no hate, only joy..." Genesis muttered. The rest of the verse was lost as we locked lips, embracing each other tightly...

I awoke with a start and immediately noticed that something was odd. I wasn't sure at that point was it was, but I knew that something was amiss.

I rolled over and looked at me clock radio. 9:15. Nice. Maybe Eirika had heeded my words about letting me sleep until at least 10. "Hmm..." I sighed happily as I snuggled deeper into my blankets.

It was still dark, too. But that was only because I had thick, black curtains that blocked out 90% of all outside light, keeping my room dark enough for me to sleep all day, if I needed to.

'Heh,' I thought sleepily. 'maybe taking on the new kid won't be so bad after all...' But then, I saw the pair of glowing red eyes on the other side of the room. "Oh, dear Gaia, no..." I mumbled, reaching for my bedside lamp. I fumbled with the switch for a bit, but, when I finally got it, my theory proved itself.

There she as, just standing there, her hands in her pockets and her eyes boring a hole in my forehead. Eirika smiled. "Good morning."

"What are you doing?" I asked irritably.

"Waiting." She responded.

"...Waiting?"

She nodded.

"For what?" I inquired, slowly sitting up.

"For you to get up." The 3rd class smiled sweetly.

I sighed in exasperation. "Didn't I ask not to be woken up unti-" She cut me off.

"But I didn't wake you." She countered. "You woke up all on your own."

I groaned. I had been duped! "TV and game system are in the living room. Amuse yourself until I'm showered." With that, I flung the covers aside, and ushered Eirika out of my room and into the TV room. I turned on the TV and console and gave her a selection of games to choose from, then locked myself in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes.

When I came out of the bathroom (dressed, of course) I found Eirika playing the most violent game I owned. **I** had never played it, nor did I have any hankering to. I had gotten the system from an old friend of mine, and the game came with it. Something to do with shooting zombies and not getting your brains eaten. I watched her play for a bit, as she didn't seem to notice that I was done showering, and nearly jumped out of my skin when a random zombie jumped out from **absolutely nowhere**.

"Oh." She said, shooting down the undead and pausing the game. "You're out."

I chuckled shortly. "Thank you Captain Obvious." I then headed toward the fridge. "How hungry are you?"

There was silence...then, "I could eat a whole Chocobo." She responded from right behind me.

I jumped, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling of the fridge. "**HOLY HELL**!" I exclaimed, then turned around to face her. "Don't you ever do that again, or I won't be around much longer to mentor you."

Eirika seemed to find this amusing, but I was dead serious. No pun intended.

So anyways, we ended up having toaster waffles and coffee for breakfast. Over food is always the best way to get to know someone.

"So, how old are you? You look a little young to be in SOLDIER." I asked, sipping at my coffee. Eugh, needed more sugar.

"I'm 16." She replied proudly.

I figured as much. "Starting out a little young?" I asked, one eyebrow cocked jokingly.

She took a bite of a syrup soaked waffle, not bothering to chew before she responded. "How old were you, when you joined?"

I thought over my answer carefully. "I joined at 19, and was quickly promoted to 3rd." I hesitated, sipping at my coffee. "I guess they saw potential in me, because I was soon bumped to 2nd class." I chuckled shortly. "Now I'm trying for 1st."

Eirika grinned proudly. "Everyone wants to be like one of the Firsts." She then began listing them off, in order of importance to her, I'm assuming. "Sephiroth...Genesis...Angeal..." Her eyes gained a glazed look as she spoke the Silver General's name.

Oh joy. A Sephiroth fangirl.

--------

A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I also feel I should apologize for it being shorter and less organized than the rest. Writer's Block is eating me alive! D:


	7. Act VI

Act VI

I sighed mentally. Maybe I should have just let her shoot zombies during breakfast. That would have effectively steered us away from talking about Sephiroth.

"You're a fan of his?" I asked, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

She nodded fervently, and then launched into a long speech about how great he was, and how much she wanted to fight alongside him. I was almost sick. Then again, I wasn't much better with Genesis, was I? I just didn't advertise it to the world.

I mentally kicked myself. I knew it was a bad idea to ask, but I still had. What kind of fabulous moron am I?!

"OK, OK!" I held up one hand. "Can we continue talking about you, and not Sephiroth?"

Her face fell a little.

I finished my train of thought quickly, trying to make it sound like I actually cared about the Silver General. "No, no, no!" I just meant that I already know all kinds of stuff about him. I want to get to know you, right now, not Sephiroth." I explained, hoping she believed me.

There was silence, and then she nodded. The silence was short lived. "I love horror movies, and violent video games, and..." The list went on, and on, and on, of all the horrific and terrifying things she enjoyed.

I think my eyes widened more with everything she said. That was when I realized I had been bunked with the creepiest person I had ever met.

I decided to interrupt her for the sake of my throat. "You don't...you don't have any sort of anger management problems, do you?" I asked nervously.

Eirika thought this was funny. When I arched my eyebrow, she stopped giggling and got serious. "Well," She hesitated. I knew I wasn't going to like what came next. "only a little bit..." Ohhh crap. When she saw the look on my face, she stopped herself, smirking. "Oh, no! Haha! You won't have any problem with me." She smiled. "Just keep me happy and you'll live." She paused for a bit, grinning creepily.

I thought I was going to fall backwards in my chair.

She laughed again. "Gotcha."

----------------

I bet you guys are sick of reading about Eirika and I, aren't you? well, to keep my fan base (however small) sufficiently amused, I will skip to the good stuff. Or...try to...

-----------------

Angeal didn't show his face for a month or more since the Wutai mission. Zack and I didn't speak much, except for the occasional "Hey" in the hallway or on the way in or out of the training room. You could tell from his behaviour, or even just looking at him, that he missed Angeal. And honestly, I can't blame the kid.

Eirika and I became closer as the month passed, and I found out that the 3rd class posessed frightening strength. I don't think even Zack, the potential 1st class, would be able to take her on and win.

She might even be the next sephiroth.

"I'm telling you," I said, leaning back on Axel's couch. "that kid is scary."

"That kid" was currently in the training room with the Puppy. And probably mopping the floor with him.

"Scary how?" Axel asked, crossing her legs casually.

"Scary in every way you can imagine!" I replied, maybe a bit too forcefully as I stood up. I chuckled. "Speaking of which, I should probably go rescue Zack now..."

"'Rescue'?" The Turk asked, one eyebrow arched in amusement. "Just how strong is she?"

I sighed, heading for the door. "She has the potential to become the next Sephiroth." I stated, stepping into the hallway.

The other blond followed closely behind me. "In which case, we're all gonna die."

"Exactly."

We took the elevator up to the SOLDIER floor, and stood outside the training room.

"Aagh!"

Axel and I turned to eachother. Was that Zack?

"Henh, henh, henh..." I'd recognize that laugh **anywhere**.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Zack's getting his ass kicked."

Axel looked outraged, but didn't say anything.

"Ow, ow!" Zack yelled. "Hey, no! Ahh! That's not supposed to bend that way!"

The Turk's eyes widened, then narrowed as she took out her phone, quickly hacking into the VR room's commands and shutting down the simulation.

"Hey!" Eirika protested.

I heard one of the VR helmets hit the floor, and the training room door opened.

Zack dashed out, sporting a bloody nose.

"Oh, Cidni! I am so happy to see you!" He exclaimed, running and hiding behind me.

"Holy!" I gasped. "I think I just became a human shield..."

Axel tapped her foot impatiently. "Hellooo?!" She glared at the Puppy. "Your **real** rescuer is over **HERE!**"

Zack glanced in her direction. "Thanks a lot, Axel, but you wouldn't stand a chance against...**her**." He then continued to cower behind me. "I need a Mako enhanced someone to protect me."

"Oh, it's good to know you think so highly of me," I sighed. Silly Puppy. "but I would prefer you express your admiration **a different way**."

"Eek!" That was the most hilarious noise I had ever heard Zack make, and, if I hadn't suddenly become his Barrier, I would have doubled over laughing.

That noise, by the way, signalled Eirika's entrance.

"Oh, hello Cidni." She greeted me sweetly, placing her broadsword on the magnet on her back.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Who gave you permission to beat up my puppy?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"**YOUR **PUPPY?!?" Zack and Axel pipe up in perfect unison. Perfect. I almost laughed.

"Yes, **my** puppy." I was trying so hard not to burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry." She said, avoiding eye contact, "I didn't mean to hurt him..."

"Don't apologize to me." I said, moving aside to reveal Zack...idiot Puppy moved **with** me. I sighed in frustration. "Oh, grow up!" I grabbed his ear and dragged him out of hiding. "Take it like a man." I scolded.

The Puppy whimpered. "But...I don't **wanna** take it like a man..."

I sighed. This big baby needed a **ton** of training.

Eirika lookd up and made eye contact with Zack, arching her eyebrows apologetically. "I'm sorry, Zack. I just figured that, since you're a 2nd class, you'd be more difficult to beat up..."

I frowned. Not the best apology I had ever heard, but it would have to do. The frown quickly morphed into a grin. "Now kiss and make up."

I thought Axel was going to have a heart attack. When everyone started laughing except her, she seemed to realize that it was a joke.

"Oh, you're very funny." She snarled, sarcasm oozing from her words as she placed her hands on her hips and not-so-patiently waited for the giggles to subside. When they didn't, she turned and walked toward the elevator. "I'm going to pretend the target is your head, Cidni!" She yelled before the doors closed.

I sighed and wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes. "Ahh...that was priceless."

Zack stood straight, still wearing that ridiculous grin. "You'd better lock your doors tonight." He advised.

I chuckled. "Turk, remember?"

He furrowed his brow. "Oh right." He went into the VR room and grabbed his broadsword. "It's been nice knowing you. Cidni." He said, saluting as he, too, walked to the elevator.

"Gee, thanks!" I shouted after him. I then turned to Eirika. "Next time you spar with someone, be gentle?" She nodded. She had looked disappointed, but she nodded anyways. "Good." I smiled. "We're making progress."

I swear, Eirika had all the strength of a 1st class SOLDIER, but none of the self control or grace. Except stealth. She was pretty good at that. She went at her opponents with **brute force**. And she made sure they were **dead**.

Good thing I came when I did.

-------------

Zack ran into me in the hallway a few days afterwards. I'm not evern sure what I was doing in the hallway, just standing there. Thinking...maybe?

Anyways, I think he must have tripped over his own feet or something, because he nearly did a face plant into the wall.

I jogged up to him, trying for the life of me not to laugh. "You OK, puppy?"

He straightened up quickly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

I cocked one eyebrow. "So, where's the fire?" I asked, looking around to make sure nothing was actually **burning**.

"Oh, that's right!" Apparently, he's forgotten his reason for searching me out. Not that surprising, actually. "I got a new assignment!" He stated enthusiastically. "You'll **never** guess where we're going!"

I paused. "Go on..."

"Banora!"

I gasped.

"Weren't you raised in Banora?" He continued.

I nodded dumbly.

Zack poked my arm hesitantly. "You still alive in there?"

I shook my head. "Uhm, yeah, sorry."

"D'you wanna come along?" He asked. "I mean, see your home town...I know you really like those apples..." His voice trailed off. "I think Genesis might be there..."

I think my eyes widened.

Zack smiled. "Go ask."

---------------

"Please, Director Lazard," I practically begged. "Since Zack is going to Banora, I would really like to accompany him on this mission, and see my hometown."

He gave me a cold stare.

I sighed. I really didn't want to resort to this...

"Please...brother."

Lazard's eyes widened. It had been a while since I last called him that.

"What did you...?"

"Please!" I cut him off, putting on my pleading puppy face. "All I want to do is visit my hometown..."

Lazard held his face in his hand, likely thinking over his answer. He sighed, looking up at me, masking the surprise well. "You may go." I could have **hugged** him. "And since you're going, we might as well add another Turk."

"Another?" I asked, an eyebrow arched.

The SOLDIER Director nodded. "Tseng has been assigned to this mission, as two of his men were lost."

I nodded hesitantly.

"Go find Axel Egarim and tell her."

"Yes sir!" I went down on one knee, using my left fist to supposrt my weight, my head bowed. "I'm in your debt." With that, I left his office.

-------------

I should explain myself, shouldn't I? Well, long story short, I don't actually have Highwind blood in my veins. Something tells me you guys aren't going to like the truth any more than I do. Now, before I tell you who my real father is, let me just say, you already know him, and a good 70% or more of you hate his rotten guts. And that's OK. I do too. I wasn't actually told until I wasn't 17 that Cid Highwind was my father. I'm guessing Mary (the Rhapsodos' maid and one of my mother's closest friends, or so I was told) either knew damn well who my real father was and wanted to spare me the horror, or had no idea, and wanted to pin the blame on the next poor sap who walked by. I'm guessing the latter. When I was told that Cid was my father, I never bothered to look up how old he was. I was a stupid kid who believed what she was told. Turns out, there's a 4-year difference between Cid and I. I bet you'd love to know who my real father is, wouldn't you? I'm also willing to bet that a good half of you have already figured it out. President Shinra is my biological father. By blood **alone**, I **swear** it. This effectively makes the Lizard and little Rufus my half-brothers.

Before you ask, no, neither Axel, nor Zack know of this fact. And I'd like to keep it that way for as long as I can. I am not proud of this. I have been deeply ashamed of my bloodline ever since a statutory blood test before making it into SOLDIER. This is the very reason I keep the name "Highwind". If the rest of Shin-Ra's employees found out that I was a Shinra myself, I'd never hear the end of it.

Anyways, back to the main story line...

---------------

A/N: I just love plot twists, don't you guys? Hands up, how many of you saw this coming? Anyhow, I want to know what you thought her real father would be before she told.


	8. Act VII

Act VII

I knocked on the door to Axel's apartment. No answer. 'Of course not.' I thought to myself. She had probably gone out drinking the night before. In which case, she was likely horribly hungover and had all the blinds shut.

I grinned. This could be fun. For me, of course, not so much for Axel.

I tried the doorknob. Of course, it was locked. Like that would stop me. I used my Transform materia, shrinking myself so I could fit underneath the door. Once I was inside, I transformed back to my regular size, and snuck into Axel's bedroom.

The first thing I did was turn on all the lights. The lump that lay curled under the blanket writhed and groaned.

"Get up, Axel!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." The lump muttered drowsily. "And turn off the Gaia-damned lights."

"Aw, come on. You got assigned to a new mission!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?" She asked, her head now poking out from under the covers.

I scratched the back of my head. "Zack and Tseng are going..." I said, trying to coax her out of bed.

She groaned again. "Is Zack **here**?" She asked, looking at me with one tired eye.

I hesitated, then shook my head. "No..."

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I jumped, the giggled giddily. Slowly, I stepped towards her night table, where her Chocobo gun lay.

"Oh, don't you dare." She warned, glaring at me.

Before she could stop me, the gun was in my hand, and I was out the door.

"Catch me if you can, Boobinator!" I called behind me, as a short-shorts and tanktop clad Axel chased lazily after me, cursing violently the whole way.

If I'm not mistaken, I had her chase me all the way up to the SOLDIER floor. I ended up taking the stairs, and was almost caught, as she took the elevator.

I giggled in glee as I narrowly evaded her grasp. I heard her snarl as she almost tripped.

"What's going-" Kunsel started as I dashed past him.

"Can't talk right now." I interrupted him. "Kind of running for my life!"

"Good luck!" He called after me.

I chuckled breathily. 'I may need it.'

Just then, Zack walked into my line of vision. Oh perfect. I bolted over to him, thrust the Chocobo gun into his hands and hid directly behind him. "I believe you owe me a favour."

Zack shrugged as Axel caught up to me.

"Morning, Axel." He greeted with a wave.

The hungover Turk growled, and snatched her gun back from the Puppy.

"**Is **it still morning?" I inquired.

She then sighed. "When is this mission I'm being dragged to?"

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Um...10 minutes?"

Axel jolted. "Oh, son of a bitch." With that, she retreated, likely to make herself presentable.

I turned to Zack once the Turk was out of sight. "Thank, man. You may have just saved my ass."

"Awh, no problem." He put on his happy puppy face and rubbed the back of his head again.

Kunsel jogged up to us. "Nice escape, Cidni!" He grinned, holding up a hand for a high five.

I accepted his offer. "Thanks." Then, a thought occurred to me. "You know, I've never seen you without that ridiculous helmet."

He cocked his head slightly to the right.

Zack chuckled. "She's got a point..." He shrugged his shoulders. "You never take the thing off."

Kunsel was quiet for a bit, then spoke. "It's protocol." He smiled. "You two only get off 'cause you're favourites." And, just like that, he was gone.

I turned to Zack. "I'm willing to bet a week's pay that he's ridiculously good looking under that helmet."

He narrowed his eyes and grinned. "You're on."

--------------

The helicopter ride to Banora was tedious. Axel was half awake and half hungover. But, that didn't stop her from shamelessly flirting with Zack. Tseng seemed able to block them out. However, I wasn't so lucky. I was left to sit in the corner and attempt to think quietly to myself.

Say Genesis **was** in Banora. What would I say to him? Would he even recognize me? When I lived in Banora, my hair was long; I only cut it short since joining SOLDIER.

My musings were interrupted as Zack elbowed me in the ribs, then apologized profusely. Apparently, Axel had glomped him.

I sighed. 'Shameless.'

Tseng was the first out of the helicopter, then I, Zack and Axel.

I hummed contently to myself, taking in the sight of the beautiful bent-over trees and the fruit they bore.

Giggling, I ran up to the nearest Dumbapple tree, picked an apple and took a big bite. Oh, how I had missed these apples! And they tasted just like I remembered!

Still giggling like a school girl, I grabbed another apple and flung it at Zack, then ran up the path, ahead of Tseng.

Ahh, it felt so good to be home.

I was already in the town part of Banora before Zack got there, huffing and puffing like he had just been in a big battle. I was just standing there, reliving all the memories with Genesis and Angeal and wondering why it was so empty.

Tseng's monotone voice sounded behind me. "This is Genesis's home." He started, then proceeded to tell Zack that we were rich.

Just then, Angeal's previous speech about apples and honor replayed through my head.

_'But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend.'_

Honestly, I still didn't understand why that story was so important.

Anyways, I was just standing in the square when Zack came running up to me.

"Hey, which one's Angeal's house?" He asked.

I paused before answering. "Where's Axel?"

Zack whirled around. "Good question."

I sighed. "I'll go find her."

Before I turned to run down the path, the puppy grabbed my arm.

"You grew up with Angeal, right?"

I nodded. What a dumb question to ask.

"Then tell me, which one is his house?"

I couldn't help but snicker as I yanked my arm from his grip. "Figure it out." I then ran back down the parth, looking for any signs of the top-heavy Turk.

When I finally found her, she was slumped against a Banora White tree, fast asleep.

"Shouldn't have gone out drinking." I muttered, bending over and grabbing Axel's legs, effectively slinging her over my shoudler.

I think she woke up about half way through the walk back up to the center of town.

"...The fuck is going on?" She murmured, likely getting a face full of thick sweater material and a Katana hilt to the neck.

"You fell asleep on the job, Turk." I answered smugly as I jolted her body up to get a better grip on her legs. Mind you, I had taken off my pauldron. No sane person would carry someone over the shoulder wearing one of those suckers. Gaia, that would hurt.

"Ow, stop that!" Axel objected, having just received a bony shoulder to the stomach.

I chuckled. "Payback's a bitch...?"

She snapped the leather strap above the magnet on my back left side. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked upwards thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet..."

"WHAT?!"

I laughed and continued toward the center of town. "But, when I figure it out, I'll be sure to let you know!" I smiled as I bent over and set Axel down, then replaced my right pauldron.

I rolled my shoulders hesitantly. She was a little heavier than I had expected...Oh well, no loss, right?

So, I figured I'd go and check on Zack, you know, make sure he found Angeal's house without too much trouble. I took a few steps, then stopped. "That strap-snapping thing?" I paused, looking over my shoulder at the Turk. "Doesn't hurt like you think it does." I chuckled, narrowly dodging an apple aimed at my head, and walked toward the 1st class's house.

----------------

I seemed to have walked in on a conversation. So, I closed the door as quietly as I could and slipped back outside. No one noticed me coming in, why would they notice me going out?

"Genesis came back here, a month ago," I listened with my ear to the door. I am assuming that the one speaking was Angeal's mom. She was always such a nice lady, and she made the best Banora apple pie I have ever tasted to this day. "with an army of cohorts."

No way. So this meant...Sephiroth was right. I didn't want to think about it, but...if what Mrs. Hewley was saying was true, then Genesis had fallen into my "Most-hated-people" category. Traitors. Deserters. Call them what you like, they're all of the same ilk. But anyways, that wasn't the Genesis I knew. He would never do something like that without a really, **really** good reason. Besides, Angeal had always drilled all of that honor crap deep into both of our heads.

When Mrs. Hewley proceeded to say that Genesis and his little army killed most of the population of Banora, I nearly fell backwards on my ass.

I couldn't listen to any more of this. I decided right then and there, that I had to find him and stop him before he did anything else that he would later regret.

Slowly, I walked back to the other side of town.

"You look like you've seen a ghost..." Axel stated, looling fairly worried. "What's wrong, Cidni?"

I sighed and told her what I heard through the door. By the time I had finished telling Axel my little mini-story, Zack emerged from the house, wearing a similar expression to mine, but his had a tint of...anger in it.

"Angeal...Where did you go?

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a small group of Genesis copies appeared from down the path that lead to a small overhang by the apple factory.

The puppy, of course, went to fight them.

Axel spoke hesitantly. "D...Do you think Angeal and Genesis are working together on this?"

I staggered backwards slightly. I didn't like what she was insinuating. I turned back my to her. "I hope not." I paused. "No. Angeal wouldn't kill off the entire population of his hometown." I whirled around, fairly certain that my eyes had turned green. "Not after all that crap about honor, dreams, and pride!" By then, my chest was heaving.

The Turk frowned slightly and lay a comforting hand on my arm. "Relax, Cidni." She looked me in the eyes. "Everything will turn out fine, trust me." Axel smiled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "If only it were that easy." I sighed as I turned back in time to see Zack run up the path that lead to the apple factory.

The factory...I never even thought of that! It was only natural, after all, for Genesis to go back to the place where his dreams started coming true.

I followed Zack up the pathway, all the way to the ledge over the top of the factory. Then, I jumped, as Zack and Tseng sat discussing the game plan.

"Cidni, wait!" Zack called after me.

At that point, I cared about nothing except for finding Genesis and asking him what the hell his problem was.

The inside of the factory was preactically a damn maze. I ran into plenty of those weird cat creatures as I tried to figure it out. I, personally, had neve rbeen allowed inside the building, whish explains my current ignorance of its inner workings.

It didn't take long for Zack and Tseng to catch up with me. Axel followed close behind.

"Guys, don't run so fast!" She protested from about a meter or two behind me.

I chuckled and turned around. "Why, are your boobs hitting you in the face?"

The blond Turk frowned. "If you really need to know-"

Tseng stepped in and interrupted her. "Please...don't continue."

Axel blushed.

Zack turned around, gave us both a "what-the-fuck" look, turned back around and kept running.

I snickered. "Look at that, Axel! You and your boobs scared him away!"

The Turk gasped and gave chase. "Zaa~ck! Come baa~ck!"

Turning back to the mission at hand, I followed Tseng, Zack and Axel through a doorway on the bottom floor. Through a few more doorways was a computer and a staircase leading up to the second floor.

I didn't wait for Zack or Axel.

I didn't need to. They both caught up to me surprisingly quickly.

I will never, in a million years, forget what I heard when I reached the top of the stairs.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess."

-------

A/N: Sorry to cut it off like that, but...you know how much I love using cliffhanger endings. 8D If I had continued, the chapter would be waaaaay too long. ANYWAYS, sorry for the wait for this chapter. My excuse this time? Procrastination.

Procrastinators, UNITE! Tomorrow....


	9. Act VIII

Act VIII

_ "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess."_

I gasped, and, instinctively, begane to recite the next bit. "We seek it thus, and take into the sky." I paused slightly, glancing at the figure seated on the floor by the window on the far side of the room. "Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

The red leather clad man by the far wall tilted his head slightly. "Hmph." He looked at us, and I could almost swear I saw surprise in those icy blue-green eyes. I could have been imagining it though, which is actually, the more likely answer. "Settle down, Zack the puppy."

I think I may have glared at him. He saw me! I know he saw me; we made eye contact! But I got no aknowledgement. Apparently, he didn't know that I already had a bone to pick with him. This just added another bone.

Zack glowered at Genesis upon being called a puppy. I think I heard him growl, too.

Tseng arrived about then, saying that the missing Turks were buried by what used to be our house.

I shot Genesis a "What the hell is wrong with you" look, but he seemed to be ignoring me. I swear, my blood was boiling by the time Zack mentioned Genesis's parents.

The older one shot Zack a bit of a dirty look as he stood up. "My 'parents' betrayed me." Genesis stated in an icy tone. "They had always betrayed me, from the very beginning."

I felt my eyes turn green, and I can almost say that I saw the green glow on my cheeks. "How the hell did your parents betray you?!" I snarled, then continued my rant, taking a step closer to the leather clad man. "They raised you, you dumbass! They took care of you and supported your stupid apple juice idea!" My chest was heaving again at this point. I calmed myself, taking a deep breath, and went on in the iciest voice I could muster. "You know, Genesis?" His name rolled off my tongue nicely. "I think you've lost it. You've lost your honor." Great, now I sounded like Angeal. "Massacring your hometown, deserting Shin-Ra and ignoring the girl who grew up with you and put up with your stupidity!"

Genesis paused. "Cidni...?" Recognition crossed his handsome features. "Is that...?"

I glared at him, harder than I've ever glared at anyone before. "Good to know you finally recognize me. I turned around, all set to go back down the stairs and wander around the factory, just for the sake of killing things and letting off steam.. Before I left, though, I turned my head to look at Genesis. He looks absolutely flabbergasted. "Oh, and congratulations on making First class." I paused and a small, proud smile crossed his face. It warmed my heart. I almost hated to say what I did next. "First class **JERK.**" With that, I stormed down the stairs, Axel hot on my heels.

I had barely gotten back to the main floor when I was glomped from behind by the top heavy Turk.

"Urk!" I gave a surprised grunt and shrugged my way out of Axel's grip. "Please, Axel, this isn't the time."

Do you think that stopped her? Knowing Axel, a herd of wild horses wouldn't stop her.

"Cidni, this totally **is** the time." She paused and I turned to look at her. "You need to calm down before you end up doing something you'll regret." I arched an eyebrow, unconvinced. Axel was having a serious moment. This was rare. She frowned at me. "If you go at Genesis now, like I know you're dying to, you are going to do something that you will wish you hadn't."

I sighed. I guess she was right.

Anyways, shortly after Axel's lecture, Genesis came down the stairs and approached me uncertainly. The Turk left respectfully, likely going to get more sleep in the shade of a Banora White tree.

"Cidni, I-"

I cut him off, feeling my cheeks flush. He was so much more good looking than I remembered him being.

"No, let me. " I held up a hand, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I said to you." Slowly, I felt my eyes turn back to their regular shade of blue. "I guess I was just a little upset that you didn't recognize me right away." I averted my gaze. "I've been pretty selfish lately."

I heard Genesis chuckle. "Your eyes..." His voice was smooth and relaxing, and I subconciously moved closer to him.

I smiled sheepishly. "They change colour because of a chemical reaction to the Mako." I then began to explain it, but Genesis butted in.

"They're green when you're upset, and change back to blue when you've calmed down." By this point, his hand had found its way to the side of my face.

I just knew I was blushing. There was no possibly way I **wasn't**. I looked over to the far side of my line of vision, not at anything in particular, just trying to avoid his cool gaze.

"Cidni..." He started softly, and, when I didn't look, he gently turned my head to look at him. "I know you meant every word you said to me." he paused, and suddenly, I felt really bad for calling him a 1st class jerk. "You have every right to say what you did. Before I left Banora, I never told you where I was going, nor when I would be back." He closed those beautiful eyes and shook his head slowly. "You and Angeal were my best friends in the world. Angeal and I had agreed to leave and join SOLDIER...I should have told you our plans." He smiled shortly. Not a smug smile, but a sincere one. "I'm glad to see you made it after all."

I couldn't help bu smile with him. All my previous anger just faded into the background. "You lied." I squeaked, so nervous from his body being so close to mine, that my voice seemed to be malfunctioning.

"What?" Genesis looked taken aback.

"You lied. "I repeated, this time, in my normal voice. "I remember you saying to me, many times, 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.'" I looked at him expectantly. "Well? What forestalled your return?" I chuckled.

A grin crossed his face. "I am sorry, Cidni." He replied as his hand wandered to brush my bangs out of my eye. The bright sunlight filtered through, to my right eye, making me squint slightly. It was nice and dark under my bangs!

He shook his head. "Why do you keep your hair in your face like that?" he asked, inspecting my right eye, as if trying to find something wrong with it.

"I don't know..." My voice trailed off. "Why do **you**?"

Apparently, he hadn't expected me to retaliate like that, and so, hadn't thought up a response. "Uh..." he stuttered slightly, then smiled. "You're wittier than I remember."

Before I even knew what was going on, his other arm found its way to my waist, then snaked around so his hand rested on the small of my back. "Cidni?" I asked as he pulled me even closer to him.

"...Yeah?" I was nervous. Sure, I always had the biggest crush on Genesis, but I hadn't seen him in at least 8 years. Plus, knowing my luck, I'd say something stupid and ruin the moment.

I felt Genesis push his lips to my forehead. "How much did you miss me?"

I almost scoffed. Forget **me** ruining the moment, he had that covered. Still, I couldn't help but grin as I relaxed into his embrace, gingerly wrapping my arms around him. "You are so conceited."

He chuckled and hugged me tighter. "Forgive me."

I grinned foolishly into his shoulder. "How could I not?"

I twas at that moment that Angeal came thundering down the stairs. He stopped about a step away from Genesis and I, and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, aren't you two cute." He stated, shaking his head slightly. "You always were a pair of lovebirds."

If I wasn't blushing before, I sure was now! "We were not." I protested. Or, maybe we were, and I was just too naive to notice Genesis's advances...?

"Hmph." He chuckled and took the remaining step towards us, then grabbed the collar of Genesis's jacket. "Come on, Gen, let's go." He then proceeded to drag the ginger out the front door of the factory.

I had to chuckle. I twas like this when we were kids, too. Angeal was the boss and he never hesitated to remind us of that fact.

"Nothing shall forestall my return!" Genesis called to me, digging his heels into the dirt. "I promise this time!"

I allowed a goofy grin to cross my face. "I'll hold you to that!" I called back, watching as they headed back to town.

No sooner had they left my sight than Zack came stomping down the stairs and up to me.

"Damn, where did he go?"

I turned around, and he looked at me. "Did he leave the factory?"

What was I supposed to say? Should I tell Zack the truth, that they went back into town, or lie and say that I didn't see? I went with the latter option and shrugged my shoulders stupidly.

"I don't know, I didn't catch them." I lied feebly.

Zack sighed, then headed for the door, when a couple of hounds hopped in front, blocking his escape route. He reached for his sword, but the creatures were promptly shot down by Tseng.

The Turk smelled faintly of...fire? "There's no time." Tseng stated monotonously as he slipped his gun back into it's holster. "We have to leave now."

Zack looked indignant. "We're not gonna look for those two?"

Tseng then said something about evidence being erased. I did **not** like how that sounded.

Those two were pretty focussed on each other, so I snuck out of the factory and ran towards town. I had my mind set on one thing only. Warning Angeal and Genesis of Shin-Ra's plan to possibly eliminate Banora.

I stopped in the center of town. If I were to find Angeal, where would I look? His house, of course. I put on my determined face and opened the door to Angeal's house. I didn't stay in long enough to see if Angeal was there. As soon as I saw Mrs. Hewley lying on the floor, I left, shaking.

Was she...dead? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Cidni!" I whirled around to face whoever it was that called my name.

Genesis walked up to me, a frown on his soft features. "What are you doing here?" He asked, about to usher me away. "It's dangerous here, you should go home."

I frowned right back at him. "I came to warn you." I paused for breath, then continued. "I think Shin-Ra is going to destroy Banora." Genesis cocked an eyebrow. "I heard Tseng say something to Zack about erasing evidence."

He sighed and shut his eyes. "It was...inevitable."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Genesis smiled gently, but his next actions made me want to kick him where it really hurts. "This is none of your concern, love." He turned around, and I glared at the back of his head. He didn't even need to speak, in order to call out his copies.

They dropped out of trees, walked out of houses, and ran from the direction of the factory, and then, becan trashing the town.

I growled, took a step forward and grabbed Genesis's shoulder. Without thinking, I roughly yanked at him, effectively turning him to face me. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed, searching his eyes for any signs of an answer.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Try me." I snarled.

Genesis sighed. "Cidni, don't make me-"

I cut him off. "You can stop babying me, Genesis." I said his name with a sharp edge to my voice. "I'm not the little girl I used to be. I'm 21 now." I paused. Why was I talking about my age, again? I sighed before I went on. "What's wrong with you? You've changed, you're not the person I used to know." I hesitated, watching him lift his left arm.

He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Cidni."

"Sorry for what...?" I asked, softening my tone a little.

"This."

There was a dull flash of light and my eyelids became heavy. I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes open, but, the second I closed them, I was fast asleep.

-----------

A/N: Sleep Materia for the lose? Anyways, I've been slacking a bit with this fic, but I do intend to finish it, so hang in there. I notice alot of you were anxious to see Cidni's meeting with Genesis...what do you guys think? Did he deserve to be called a "First Class Jerk"?


	10. Act IX

Act IX

When I awoke, I was slumped against a Banora Whit tree. From what I could see, Genesis and Zack were standing outside Angeal's house. Where was Angeal? I turned my head to the left and saw a fairn glimmer of light from that ridiculous sword. Wasn't he going to protect his puppy from Genesis?

"I don't see Sephiroth today, but...are you game?" The ginger asked, flicking his left wrist.

Oh son of a bitch, he was summoning.

There was a bright flash of light and the scenery changed. The ground was cracked, and whirling wind tunnels of doom circled the dusty, cracked platform Zack was standing on. And, directly in front of the puppy hovered...Bahamut.

"Awh, crap." I muttered. There was no way Zack could win. He specialized in hitting things with his sword, not flinging magic spells at them.

I heaved myself to my feet, leaning with one arm against the tree. "Genesis!" I called out, not really sure which direction to yell. "If this kills Zack, I'm coming after you!"

A mirthful chuckle echoed through the air around me. "Worry not, love." Genesis's voice reached my ears from Gaia-only-knows-where. "Have faith in the Puppy."

I frowned, but relaxed and took Genesis's advice, leaning my back against the tree.

The ensuing battle was tedious to watch but, like all things, it eventually came to an end, and the scenery returned to normal for Zack.

I watched him pick up the fallen Summon Materia and glare at Genesis.

"Summons aren't meant to be used like this!" He stated angrily. Slowly, he lowered the fist that held the Materia. "What happened to dreams and honor?" He asked, looking expectantly at the back of Genesis's head.

The 1st class frowned solemnly and looked over to me, as if he knew. "We are...monsters."

I gasped. Did he say what I thought he did? Furthermore, what did he mean by "we"? Did that mean...?

I didn't finish the thought, as Genesis brought his left hand up to his face, almost as if he had a headache. And then, he stretched his arm outwards. I couldn't believe it. He had one too!

I felt my jaw drop as black feathers fluttered gently to the ground.

It was beautiful.

Unlike my own wings, which were huge and unwieldly, the ginger's wing was long and slender.

He turned his head to the side. "We have neither dreams nor honor." With that said, he sprung upwards.

Zack and I watched him as he flew away. I took note of his direction.

Soon after that, the rest of Tseng's Turks showed up in their helecopter, as Banora was nuked to oblivion.

I turned to Axel. "I'll meet you guys back in Midgar. I have a bone to pick with GenGen."

The blond Turk nodded soberly.

Now, if only I could catch up with him.

Without another word, I was off, soaring through the air and dodging missiles that fell towards my hometown, reducing it to rubble.

"Let's see..." I pondered aloud. "Which way did he go, again?" I turned in midair and followed Genesis's example, fleeing the crime scene.

I had barely gotten out of sight of Banora when a blur of red and black shot up in front of me.

"We need to talk." Genesis said, lowering himself until he landed gracefully on the grass.

"You're damn right we need to talk!" I responded angrily as I sped feet-first toward the ground, landing on my feet with a sound thud. I took a step forwards, glaring at the ginger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't-" He started, but I cut him short.

"Oh don't even **tell** me I wouldn't understand!" I snarled. "And if you **dare** put me to sleep again, I swear on my own life, I will hunt you down, and kick your ass to kingdom fucking come!"

Genesis blinked. "You've become quite...violent." He stated.

It was true. Back before I joined SOLDIER, I was the quiet one in our trio. I never spoke unless spoken to. I guess that's why Genesis and I got along so well. He would talk and I would listen.

I shrugged. "It's the Mako." That was my excuse for just about everything. "But your smug...holier-than-thou attitude doesn't fucking help!"

"Your eyes are green again."

I narrowed my eyes. "The more you point out the obvious, the greener they'll get." I retorted. See? There, I was doing it again. I sighed. "Genesis," I began. He made eye contact. "I **want** to not hate you. I really do. But with everythign you've been doing lately, it's difficult! I don't understand you anymore!" I turned my back to him. "You've changed, and now you're a completely different person!" Another long sigh escaped my lips. "I just...I wish we could be friends again. Like how we used to be!" I turned back around. The smug grin had disappeared from his face. Great, he was guilting me again.

I averted my eyes and, before I knew it, a pair of strong, leather-clad arms wrapped around me, holding me close to an equally strong body. I relaxed into the embrace, remembering all the good tiems we had as children.

"But we can, Cidni." He whispered in my ear, causing my knees to buckle for some unknown reason. "I mean," Genesis lowered his voice. "we don't even have to settel for 'just friends', if you don't want to..."

Wait, was he...? No way. _'You always were a pair of lovebirds.' _Angeal's words echoes through my head.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that would work very well." I muttered into his shirt. I didn't bother lifting my head. I was too comfortable, and I probably wouldn't be able to find that spot again. Plus, I was probably blushing like mad.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head to look down at me.

"Well, I mean-" He cut me off.

"Look at me, love. I can hardly hear you."

Liar.

Hesitantly, I removed my face from his chest. I was right. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

"Well, since you deserted"-The word tasted bitter on my tongue-"Shin-Ra, and I need the money I get from my job, it wouldn't work very well." I blushed brighter. "Especially if President Shinra found out."

Genesis chuckled softly, looking into my eyes. "The way you worry about the smallest things is so cute, Cidni."

WHAT? "Stop it, I'm serious!" I had to stop myself from giggling like a moron. There was just something about this man that reduced me to a giggling puddle of mush. Every time.

He smiled and moved closer so that our noses touched and his crotch pressed against me. Just hard enough to let me know that he was...**enjoying** himself, but soft enough that it wasn't too agressive.

I blinked rapidly a couple of times. What the hell was he doing? "Don't press yourself against me like-"Again, he interrupts me! Oh well, this time, it was much more pleasant.

I couldn't help but groan as Genesis pressed his lips against mine softly. Slowly, I brought both my arms up and draped them around his neck. Then, he started swaying his hips, as if we were slow dancing. Well, that's what it turned into. A couple of SOLDIER idiots slow dancing in silence just east of Banora.

His lips left mine for a moment, and he let his forehead rest against mine. "You know," He started in a low voice. "we **could** always see each other during nights." Genesis suggested.

I hummed contently. "I need to sleep, you know. I can't just...be awake all night and then go to work." I paused. Ahh, I was so comfortable right then, that I could have fallen asleep in his arms. "Unless you're suggesting that we stay in and fuck like rabbits."

He chuckled lightly. "You know, that's not a half-bad idea..."

I frowned, just remembering the psuedo-vamp that had moved into my apartment recently. I groaned in frustration. "I have a room mate." I informed him. "Of the creepiest kind."

"Oh?"

I couldn't help myself but to smile. "As in, she makes Hojo seem docile."

Genesis chuckled again. "I want to meet this room mate."

I smiled, burying my face in his shoulder. "Ohhh, no you don't."

I felt him breathe in deeply. "Well, I have an idea." I arched an eyebrow curiously. "I'll give you my PHS number, and you can call me when you have a time off." He kissed me again. "And then we can go on a date, and no one will find out."

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

With that, we pried ourselves away from each other and exchanged numbers.

"You should get going, love, or they'll get suspicious." Genesis said as we hugged one last time.

I smiled as we parted ways, Genesis making the "call me" signal with his right hand before he flew the other way.

No sooner had he left than I remembered my reason for seeking him out in the first place! I think I almost fell out of the sky. "Oh sweet Shiva, he did it again!" Even when we were kids, Genesis had this way of making me forget about my worries. Damn that man! He was so good at making me happy that I had completely forgotten all the things I wanted to yell at him for!

Well, it took me slightly longer to get back to Midgar than I had anticipated. When I stepped into the SOLDIER floor to report to the Director for being late, Eirika popped into view.

"Oh, hi, Cidni." She greeted cheerfully. "I'm so glad you're back!" I frowned skeptically. Oh, please tell me she didn't break anything... "You see, it's about your toaster..."

I groaned. "No! I brought that toaster with me from home!"

"I didn't **mean** to kill it!" She said quickly.

Oh great. So there was no chance of revival.

I sighed. "Look. You go do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing, and we'll talk about this later."

Eirika gave a solemn nod and started to head back to the Training Room.

Then, just as I was thinking that this day couldn't get any worse, the fates decided that they wanted to throw proverbial shit in my face.

"Cidni Highwind?" A cool nihilistic voice asked from somewhere out of my line of vision.

I almost replied with "Who wants to know?", but then I realized who was talking to me.

The lowly 2nd calss in me shot into a fully upright stace, and saluted. "Yessir!" I scoffed at myself. What the hell was Idoing?

General Sephiroth walked nonchalantly in front of me. "At ease."

I relaxed hesitantly, mentally kicking myself for being so easily manipulated.

He looked past me, an eyebrow cocked curiously.

Oh dear Gaia, Eirika was probably staring.

"I'd like to see you in my office." He said to me before sauntering off.

Aw crap. What did I do to warrant a lecture/firing from General SephSeph?

Tentatively, I followed him, and closed the door behind me.

'Relax,' I told myself. 'The Generals are like dogs. They sense fear. Act confident and you'll come out on top.' I tried to remain calm, but I guess the fact that I was nervous was showing on my face.

Sephiroth smiled, a very small, reserved smile. "Relax, Cidni. You're not in any kind of trouble."

I breathed an unintentional sigh of relief. "Then...?"

"I called you in here to apologize."

"A..." Ah, wait. No, wait. You're kidding. He didn't just say what I think he did...did he? "For what?"

"A good few months ago, when you and Zack went to Wutai," He paused. "I said something rather...rude.:

You're damn right, you did!

He held up a hand as a signal. "Before you say anything, please, allow me to explain."

Start explainin', buddy. If you're lucky, **maybe** I'll forgive you.

"I wouldn't have said such a thing if Genesis hadn't told me that you were a more quiet and withdrawn type of person."

I opened my mouth to say something, then stopped. What did he say? "You mean...Genesis talked about me?"

Sephiroth nodded. "All the time. You were his favourite subject, second only to LOVELESS." I felt a faint blush cross my cheeks. "He would always talk about this shy, pretty girl he grew up with." The Silver General chuckled. "Angeal too. He didn't talk about you as much, but...if Genesis happened to recall a certain memory in particular when Angeal was near...Well, let's just say it was practically impossible to shut them up."

I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Tch. You should have seen them when they were younger."

He chuckled again. "That is all." There was a pause, and I couldn't resist looking into those beautiful green eyes. "Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." That said, I returned to the spot where Zack, Axel and Eirika were congregated in a circle, discussing the multiple possible reasons why General SephSeph invited me into his office.

"Maybe he called her in to sex her up?" Axel suggested.

"You guys know I'm not deaf, right?" I asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Oh hey, Cidni." The Turk greeted cheerfully. "So, what did the Silver one want?"

I frowned. "None of your business."

She turned back around to face Eirika and Zack. "See, I was right."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, then walked towards the elevator. "I'm going home. Eirika," I paused, turning back to face the trio. "you can come with me and explain what happened to my toaster."

The platinum blond nodded hesitantly and followed me in silence back to my apartment in Sector 8.

A/N: Yeah, more procrastination. Sorry guys. Still plenty of stress from my home life. I'm trying not to let it affect me, but sometimes, you just can't help it, you know? And then there's writer's block. Ugh...


End file.
